My Possessive Lady Love
by Duo's girl MAHI
Summary: A simple Rajvi OS. Rajvifan 123 please peep in, it's for you :-)


**Heya I'm back.**

 **This is an OS on Rajvi on the request of Rajvifan 123.**

In this OS RAJVI are married and Purvi is pregnant for three months but with her zidd she is still coming to buro.

As Rajat was a senior inspector a trainee named nivedita was under him.

One afternoon as no case was reported rajat and nivedita were in shooting range and purvi came there in search of him. As rajat was teaching nivedita he was standing behind her supporting the gun in her hand so was very close to her.

That day evening purvi went early and when rajat came home he was shocked to see the condition of house. It was totally messed up, rajat ran his eyes throughout the living room and found his deary wife sitting on couch.

Rajat moved towards her and said " Purvi, ye sab kya hein kese hua tum theek ho ? ".

" Ab badi parwaah ho rahi hein meri ab kyu yaha aaye ho, ab bi Jao na uss nivedita ke pass, shooting range mein toh bade chipak ke khade tha " Purvi shouted angrily.

Rajat was shocked and looking at her blankly. He has trained many lady officers earlier but purvi never reacted as such then why today ?

Purvi held his collar and said " Rajat tum sirf aur sirf mere ho, samjhe " and left to room.

 **After somedays :**

Rajat was handling a high profile case so he was not able to spend time with Purvi. Today it was solved but whole day rajat was busy in interrogation and file works. In this he was conversing much with a lady who was main witness of the case. Purvi noticed this.

Evening RAJVI went home together but Purvi didn't speak anything throughout the journey.

As they reached home, Rajat asked " Kya hua Purvi tum itni chup kyu ho ? ".

" Ab tumhaare pass mere liye time nahi hein toh mein kya karu " Purvi replied coldly.

" I m sorry Purvi mein kya kru yeh case ... " Rajat was cut in between by Purvi who said

" Achaa case, aaj case Khatam hone ke baad bi tumhaare pass uss Neha se gappe ladaane ka time tha mere saath baat karneka nahi " Purvi shouted.

" Purvi kuch bhi bakwaas mat karo, mein bas... " before Rajat could complete his sentence Purvi started crying loudly.

" Ab tumhe meri baat bhi bakwaas lagti hein ek toh tum mujhe 4 months pregnant kar chuke ho aur uparse mera khayal bi nahi rakte, tum bahut bure ho " and she started throwing whatever she got towards Rajat.

With this high stress she fainted and was about to fall when rajat rushed towards her and held her, took her to room and made her lay on bed. He sprinkled some water and tried to make her conscious but all went in vain. Rajat in extreme tension called doctor who assured him that she will be there in 20 minutes.

 **After around 20 minutes :**

Rajat was sitting beside Purvi and rubbing her hands when the door bell rang.

He opened the door and found doctor standing. He led her to where Purvi was.

After checking Purvi doctor said, " philhaal tension ki koi baat nahi hein, bas stress ki wajase behosh hui hein. Dhyaan rakhiye ki iss haalat mein ye zyaada stress na le "

" I know doctor magar aaj kal ye chote chote baaton pe bewaja gussa karti hein aur toh achaanak rone lagi aur ghar ki ye haalat aur isime yeh behosh ho gayi " Rajat sighed.

" Mr. Kumar **pregnancy** mein kabhi kabhi kisi cheez keliye zyaada possessive banna ya kisiko khone ka darr ya phir childish ban jaana ye sab hone ke chances hein. Uss waqt aapko inhe bahut pyaar Se sambhaalna hoga. Meine injection diya hein inne kuch der hosh aajayega " Doctor said and left.

Rajat recalled the situations where Purvi became hyper and came to know that she was actually being possessive towards him. Rajat smiled and waited Purvi to be in conscious.

After 30 minutes Purvi woke up and found rajat sitting beside her.

" I m sorry Baby, aaj meine tumhe time nahi diya aur tumhe daanta bhi maaf kardo mujhe " Rajat held his ears.

" Phir nahi karna esa " Purvi hugged him.

" kabhi nahi karunga " Rajat hugged her back.

After this they had dinner .and Rajat made Purvi sleep.

From then onwards Rajat avoided conversation with any girl in front of Purvi so that she shouldn't feel insecure.

But one day two Case were already reported so all the officers were much busy. For third case investigation ACP sir sent Rajat and Ishita together.

Rajat was late so duo dropped Purvi home. She was waiting for Rajat to return but their was no sign of him .and his phone was also switched off.

 **At 11:30 p.m.**

Rajat quietly entered in the house and locked the door. He was expecting Purvi either to be asleep or if she is awake she would shout on him. But to his surprise he found Purvi sitting on couch and sobbing. Rajat in tension moved towards her and asked " Purvi kya hua ? ".

As soon as Purvi found Rajat she flung herself in his arms and started crying.

Rajat was trying to make her calm. After a second Purvi said " Rajat aap kaha chale Gaye tha, mein kitna darr gayi Thi. Aapka phone bi nahi lag raha tha aap mujhe kabhi chodke mat jaana mein Aapke bina nahi reh Sakti ".

Rajat gently wiped her tears and said " Purvi shhhhhhhh... Phone ki battery dead hogayi thi aur investigation keliye bahut door gaye tha. Wajase Ishita ko drop karke aaraha hu. Tum toh meri wajud ho Purvi, tumhe chodke mein kaha jaunga ".

Both again gave each other a comforting hug. After separating Rajat asked " Dinner kiya ? ". Purvi nodded no. Rajat fed Purvi then he too ate after finish their dinner, they .went to their room. Rajat made Purvi gulp down her medicines and made her lay on bed and started patting her head.

After sometime Rajat confirmed Purvi's sleep, he gently kissed her forehead and layed beside her and murmered " MY POSSESSIVE LADY LOVE " and he to drifted into dream land.

 **End of OS.**

 **Dear sulagna this is for you. :-).**

 **Pls read and review guys. It's my first RAJVI attempt.**

 **Bashing won't be appreciated.**


End file.
